


Будни демона

by Seidhe



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выдайте девушку замуж насильно, сделайте из девушки демона и снова насильно отдайте ее нелюбимому мужчине... И не ждите снисходительности</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будни демона

**Author's Note:**

> _Гаки_ , они же _прета_ — вечно голодные демоны, населяющие один из буддийских миров — Гакидо. В них перерождаются те, кто при жизни на Земле обжирался или выбрасывал вполне съедобную еду. Голод гаки неутолим, но они не могут от него умереть. Они едят все что угодно, даже своих детей, но не могут насытиться. Иногда попадают в Мир Людей, и тогда становятся людоедами.

Ну, давай знакомиться, что ли. Нам тут еще долго валяться, я местные порядки знаю. Значит, меня зовут Юрико. Почему Юрико? Да лаборантик один меня так окрестил, он за нами приглядывал и всем давал имена. Жалостливый был очень. И вкусный. А имя как-то прилипло, да и потом, знаешь ли, это лучше, чем называться «образец ПП/121».

Что я такое? Гаки я, дорогуша. Или прета, кому как больше нравится. Хотя, вообще-то, ты нашел, что у девушки спросить, обормот железный. Вот обижусь и вообще ничего не буду говорить, лежи и тухни от скуки. Понакуют тут всяких, а мне потом вопросы глупые слушать. Или вообще возьму и съем тебя.

Что? А, я всё ем. За то и ценят, можно сказать.

Слушай, ну зачем ты такой тупой? Ты случайно не моего придурка занпакто? Хотя не, наш не говорящий, и не слышит ничего, кажется. Жалко беднягу, ну да что я могу поделать. Меня тоже никто не спросил, хочу ли я весь остаток посмертия провести с таким человеком. Я те хуже скажу, меня никто не спросил, хочу ли я весь остаток посмертия ничего не соображать и жрать все, что вижу. Согрешила? Ну знаешь, я б на тебя поглядела на моем месте. Сидела день-деньской дома, ни выйти, ни заняться чем, муж, видите ли, занят, устал и вообще я курица тупая и говорить со мной не о чем… одна радость — съешь вкусненького и успокоишься. Кухарка у нас уж очень хорошо готовила. И жалела меня. А потом я с лестницы упала — сама, конечно сама, а ты как думал, небось и дознавателю так сказали — а этот, как его, с весами, мне и говорит: чревоугодие, мол. И обжалованию не подлежит. При жизни надо было головой думать, голубушка.

Знаешь, я даже рада была, когда меня поймали. Простые души — они пресные совсем, даже камни и трава, и те вкуснее. Что? А ты думал, я скажу, что мне их жалко и совесть мучает? Вот тебя, когда тобой хозяин размахивает и рубит, кого ему больше понравится, что-нибудь мучает? Ну и вот.

Я только одного не ждала — что после смерти опять начнется то же самое. Что меня опять отдадут мужику, с которым я никогда не буду голодать, только вот других достоинств у него как-то не наблюдается. Если это — тоже наказание, то за всего-навсего чревоугодие его, как по мне, многовато.

Нет, серьезно, чувствую себя как снова замужем — и не деться никуда, и делать нечего, и поговорить не с кем, зато кормят как на убой. Только у этого еще и ребенок. И я тебе чем угодно клянусь, я не знаю, чем надо согрешить, чтобы заслужить в посмертии эту маленькую избалованную тварь. Нет таких грехов, клянусь всеми своими зубами. Прикинь, она все время норовит меня сдернуть, потому что «Кен-чану так веселее». А Кен-чан, значит, потом каждый раз пришивает мне оторванные завязки и матерится так, что даже у меня уши в трубочки сворачиваются, и так — двадцать восемь раз подряд. Радости семейной жизни как они есть.

Говоришь, у меня ушей нет и сворачиваться нечему? У тебя вон тоже нет, но ты же меня слышишь. Не придирайся к словам.

Знаешь, если подумать, мне во втором браке даже больше повезло. Поговорить, правда, все равно не с кем — он если и знает, что я живая и разговариваю, то чихать на это хотел — но это мы уже проходили. Зато мы много гуляем. Разговоры чужие, опять же, послушать можно. Слух-то мне, спасибо им, оставили.

Что? А, я ж не вижу ничего. Ну, почти. Ты ж Маюри знаешь? Да не дергайся ты так, я чуть с полки не упала! Вижу, что знаешь, так вот, Маюри меня лично делал, ему всего-то нужно было, чтоб я лопала не рейши, а рейреку, но в процессе он, как бы это, немножко увлекся. Зрение-то еще полбеды, а вот к разноцветным звукам и прикосновениям, у которых есть запах, я долго привыкала. Что? Да Маюри хотел, чтобы мне казалось, что у рейреку есть вкус. Откуда знаю? Подслушивала я. Кстати, его голос — совершенно несусветного цвета.

Вообще-то я ему благодарна, гаду наформалиненному, за то, что глаза мне не оставил. Почему? Потому что кто его знает, какую сторону меня ему бы вздумалось сделать зрячей. Не уверена, что мне бы захотелось до скончания века любоваться на физиономию Кенпачи и уж тем более на глазик Кенпачи. Вот только иногда так хочется увидеть…

Чего замолчала? Ну, девушке тяжело про такое говорить. В общем, его зовут Джууширо, и я … влюблена я, понимаешь? Совсем-совсем влюблена и ничегошеньки не могу сделать в таком-то виде. Даже сказать ничего не могу, даже намекнуть. И посмотреть на него не могу. Одна радость — может, за, так сказать, супружескую измену когда-нибудь повезет переродиться во что-нибудь поприличнее, только вот мне кажется, что весь свой запас везения я уже исчерпала.

О чем это я? Ну ты так спрашиваешь, будто я сама знаю. Мне женская интуиция шепчет, понял? Говорю ж, второй брак у меня оказался удачнее первого. Когда у скучного дурака-мужа есть умный, очаровательный и благородный… эммм… друг, который часто приходит в гости — это очень большая удача, уж поверь на слово. Я, честно, влюбляться не собиралась, куда мне в моем положении, но если б ты знал, какой у него голос… Уж на что у меня жизнь на общение небогатая, но я поначалу даже не слушала, о чем они говорят. Занята была, дурочка, тем, что эстетически наслаждалась. Прохладный голос и серебристый, и чуть полупрозрачный, и светится, и сам он весь тоже светится изнутри серебристым и черным, не спрашивай, как это, все равно не объясню. Я уже тогда должна была догадаться, ведь все же на поверхности лежало — нет, правду говорил мой бывший, что я курица безмозглая. Хотя даже если бы догадалась сразу — что я могла сделать, ну что?

Какие-какие слухи, говоришь, ходят? А, эти. Мог бы сразу меня спросить, я б тебе и сказала, что все — чистая правда. Но это не сразу началось. Сначала они просто разговаривали. И пили чай. Я вообще-то была уверена, что Кенпачи как-то не по разговорам, особенно когда трезвый. А когда нетрезвый, он только храпеть хорошо умеет. Может быть, ему просто так сильно хотелось, чтобы Джууширо продолжал приходить в гости. Мне бы на его месте хотелось. Мне и на своем-то месте хотелось этого так, что словами не сказать. Знаешь, они постоянно спорили, по-моему, не было такого вопроса, по которому у них мнения совпадали или могли совпадать — и неважно, шла речь о том, как надо убивать, как надо воспитывать детей или какими сладостями вкуснее всего заедать чай. Мой-то придурок — сладкоежка, каких мало, а все вокруг думают, что Ячиру, не к ночи будь помянута, для себя ворует. Я тебе вот что скажу — ты никогда не верь тому, что все вокруг думают. Они и десятой части правды не знают.

Да не расстроена я. И не плачу. Чем я плакать могу, скажи на милость? Расстроена я была, когда поняла, что мой-то к Джууширо клинья подбивает — еще до того поняла, как они оба сами это поняли. Ну, я ж не слепая, то есть слепая, конечно, но отпечатки рейреку, кстати, прекрасно вижу. Все бы отдала, чтобы знать, какое у Джууширо лицо, сколько можно на силуэт любоваться… ладно, отвлеклась я. На него и не захочешь, а отвлечешься. Вон и Кенпачи отвлекся. На всю голову целиком, можно сказать. Он-то молчал, но рейреку-то в карман не спрячешь, тем более когда ее столько, и со стороны все видно, если знаешь, куда смотреть. А я, куда смотреть, знаю. Ох, знаю. Если б я еще тогда понимала, что вижу, понимала, что уровень энергии у него резко падает не только из-за того, что вся кровушка ухнула в те места, которыми детей делают. Дура я была ревнивая, места себе не находила от возмущения, что он, засранец такой, при живой жене — при мне, то есть — на чужих мужиков заглядывается, да не просто на мужиков, а на одного-единственного, на которого мне самой страсть как заглядываться хочется. А мне, всей такой обделенной и оскорбленной, даже за скалку взяться нечем, чтоб объяснить дорогому супругу, в чем он неправ.

И мне не нужно было никаких глаз, чтобы видеть, как они целуются. А и будь у меня глаза, ничем бы они мне не помогли, ничего я тогда не соображала, кроме того, что наш Кен-чан, сука, кобель похотливый, и что я ему так завидую, что лопнуть готова. А то, что рейреку куда-то девается, я списала на то, что похотливый, и что кобель. Гениально, согласна. А после того, как у них дошло до этого самого, я начала замечать, что как-то… есть хочется. Я уже напрочь забыла, каково это — хотеть есть. Вот тут даже у меня начали наклевываться подозрения. Только я тогда сама не знала, что именно подозреваю. Не знала до тех пор, пока однажды, в разгар очередной ночки, когда Кенпачи решил побыть особенно похотливым кобелем, Джууширо не потянулся меня снять.

Знаешь, я смотрела на светящийся контур его ладони и умирала от счастья — и дай мне волю, я бы занималась этим все оставшееся посмертие — и совсем забыла, что будет, когда он меня тронет. Хуже того, я к нему тоже потянулась. Поцеловать хотела, дурища. Хоть разочек.

Его касание пахло солнцем, солью… и гнилью — я еще успела этому удивиться, но потом вспомнила, что он же не самого крепкого здоровья. И испугалась, что сейчас с размаху проглочу всю силу, что у него есть, и он погибнет, а мне потом тоже жить незачем…

В лабораториях, где меня держали, я видела, как отталкиваются одинаковые полюса двух магнитов.

То есть я попыталась закусить им, а он — мной. У меня оно никак не укладывалось в голове и я, честно, старалась вообще про это не думать и сосредоточиться на том, что все в порядке, что я ему не навредила. Джууширо ахнул и отдернул руку, Кенпачи проворчал что-то насчет «не трогай эту хрень, она кусается» и они вернулись к прерванному занятию, а я вернулась к тому, чтобы все еще стараться не думать.

Женская интуиция шептала, что пользы от моих стараний будет не очень много.

Нечего на меня так кривиться, понял? Женская интуиция не ошибается.

Ну так вот, я довольно долго старалась про это не думать, у меня даже неплохо получалось, а потом однажды поздно вечером мы уложили маленькую паршивку спать и пошли прогуляться на сон грядущий, потому что Джууширо в гости не ждали. Вот тогда-то мы его и увидели.

Джууширо светился, и мне, вот уж чего от себя не ожидала, ужасно не понравилось, как он это делает — как-то неровно, пятнами, белоснежное поверх серебристого поверх невнятно-белесого поверх вообще невесть какого цвета, и даже очертаний фигуры почти не видно, будто он был обессилен до последнего предела. Наверное, именно поэтому мы не заметили его, пока не подошли вплотную. Я даже испугалась, что его ранили или у него приступ, но тут Кенпачи подал голос:

— Ну, ты уже всех, кого хотел, порешил, или помочь чем?

Неровный, прерывистый контур пошатнулся и молнией кинулся в нашу сторону.

На этот раз Джууширо все-таки удалось меня сорвать.

Он меня так и не выпустил — стискивал в кулаке, а я в свою очередь стискивала зубы и пыталась… ничего такого я, в общем, не пыталась, все и так было понятно. То есть то, как я могла все это время принимать гаки за шинигами, как раз понятно не было, как и то, как все вокруг умудрялись делать то же самое. Но я уже говорила, что люди, что бы они о себе ни думали, ни черта не видят даже под самым своим носом, и я тут ничем не лучше остальных. Ну, мужчина, которого я полюбила, оказался таким же голодным демоном, как я. Ну, застали мы его за трапезой. Дело-то житейское, всем нужно есть.

А если он собирался съесть Кенпачи целиком, то так тому и надо. Пусть не подглядывает и не ходит где не просят, сам все испортил.

Да, я не очень примерная супруга, я в курсе. И не очень умная, раз забыла, что Кенпачи так просто не проглотишь, если уж мне за столько лет это не удалось. Просто я так разомлела от того, что Джууширо меня держит в единственных объятиях, которые я в таком виде, как есть, вообще могу получить от мужчины, что немножечко перестала следить за тем, что вокруг происходит. Ну и зубы все еще надо было стискивать, да. А потом я поняла, что фейерверк реяцу утих, уже никто никого не ест, зато, кажется, эти двое ссорятся. Вот хоть убей меня, до сих пор не понимаю, зачем было поднимать такой сыр-бор. Джууширо, кажется, считал, что сделал что-то не так. Хотя я, когда голодная, тоже всякую ерунду думаю.

И я еще забеспокоилась — может, наш Кен-чан ему нахамил, пока я не слушала? Или обидел чем? С него, козлины, станется…

* * *

 

— …ну и чего ты мне предлагаешь? Все бросать и идти стучать на тебя, что ты, маньяк натурный, людей по переулкам душишь? Щас, уже побежал.

_Надо же, кое-какой здравый смысл у него все-таки имеется._

— …устав этого требует.

— Ебал я устав во всех позах. Пойдешь к тете доктору, она напичкает тебя валерьянкой, ты успокоишься и никого больше душить не будешь, если для тебя это такая уж трагедия.

_Надо же, наш Кен-чан знает слово «трагедия»._

— …я не хотел, чтобы ты видел.

— Ну извиняй. Ты б хоть подальше от казарм отходил, если не хочешь, чтоб видели. Кстати, на кой тебе все это надо? Здоровье хочешь поправить?

_Ах, скотина, да как ты смеешь ему такое говорить, как ты не видишь, что ему и без тебя плохо, убила бы тебя, если б было чем…_

— …есть поверье, что, убивая демона, рискуешь занять его место. Я был молод, горяч и поверья всерьез не принимал. Что из этого вышло, ты видишь.

_Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо, он тебя не выдаст, если выдаст, я сама его сожру…_

— Погоди, то есть дело только в этом? Что тебе надо жрать рейреку, чтобы не загнуться? Тьфу на тебя, я уж думал, чего-то серьезное стряслось.

— Я убиваю людей, Кенпачи. Если ты не заметил, это — вполне серьезно.

— Мне сказать было никак не судьба? У меня сраной рейреку — хоть залейся, а ты тут по ночам за какими-то придурками гоняешься.

— Я боялся тебе навредить.

_Ему навредишь, пожалуй. Вредилка раньше поломается._

— …то есть мы договорились. Я тебя кормлю, ты не шляешься по ночам черт-те где. И отставить эти твои страдания. Ты ж не смеху ради этим занимался…

* * *

 

Зачем я тебе все это рассказала? Ну, тут скучно лежать, а я так истосковалась по кому-то, кто меня хотя бы слышит. Что, ты можешь проговориться? Ну-ну. Забыл, где мы с тобой лежим? После того, как тебя Маюри починит, спасибо, если твой хозяин сможет тебя опознать, а на то, что ты будешь помнить, кто ты такой, и сохранишь способность разговаривать, даже не надейся. Никому ты не проболтаешься, а меня, может, вообще заменят на какой-нибудь, не знаю, образец ПП/122. И человек, которого я люблю, будет в безопасности и больше не будет расстраиваться. Предлагаю порадоваться за них обоих.

Я вот, например, радуюсь.

Можешь даже не сомневаться.


End file.
